


Love at First Slight

by AllTheFandoms96



Series: Omega!Alfred [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Childhood, Drabble, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandoms96/pseuds/AllTheFandoms96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Alfred reflects on some of his earliest interactions with his mate. Victorian-style Omegaverse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Slight

Alfred wasn't sure when the first time he'd met Arthur was. If he had to make a guess, he'd say it was in the days following his birth, considering how close the ties between the Jones and Kirkland families were. And while he doubted the event had gone over poorly - his Alpha hadn't been the type of child to peer into a cradle and declare its contents disgusting or useless - there was only so much interest a five-year-old could take in an infant, even if that infant was to be his future mate. Or perhaps the Omega found it uninteresting simply because he had no memory of it.

After all, how could love at first sight be true when one party was hardly capable of thought, and the other only beginning to learn how to match his feelings to words?

The had years progressed, the families meeting at least twice a year at holiday parties or other social events. By the time Alfred was able to partake in any more than simple games of peak-a-boo and patty-cake, though, Arthur was beginning to disappear from the nursery as his manners and learning were shown off for the adults. Even when Alfred began to join him there, the words he spoke to his intended came from his nursemaids or his mother. "Hello", "how do you do?", and "thank you" defined their interactions for a while. 

Perhaps the day this pattern was broken was the day where love - or the beginnings of it, at least - had first appeared. It was the first that Alfred remembered distinctly.

Arthur had arrived with two parcels: one containing a fine pink cloak for Alfred, and the other a smaller gift for Matthew, so his betrothed's twin wouldn't feel left out. Looking back, it was really a thoughtful gift. The color had been going through a surge in popularity among other Omegas Alfred's age. He'd seen at least five similar ones on the way home from church the week prior, though none as fine as his own. The clasp was a little silver butterfly, and the lining a soft white fur that just begged to be rubbed against one's cheek.

Seven-year-old Alfred had hated it. Even now he could recall the dismayed gasp of his mother and the anxious tug on his elbow by his brother as he spoke up. "Thank you, but I'm not very fond of pink."

Everyone else knew the preferences of the rather spoiled child, how while his peers flocked to the color, he'd discard any toy painted with it; it was the one crayon that sat untouched in the little one's nursery. Alfred was old enough to know hat this was not the proper way to receive a gift, though, however much he disliked it. If he hadn't firstly given his thanks, his mother might have struck him then and there. Instead, all those present turned anxiously to Arthur. 

Perhaps he was tired of being fussed over and praised for his every action, or maybe he wanted to save the other child from a worse scolding later, for twelve-year-old Alpha only gave a little chuckle, and crouched down to better look his Omega in the eye. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to tell me what colors you do favor, so I'll know for next time."

Little Alfred chewed his lip for a moment before giving an answer, as if this was the most important question he'd ever been asked in his young life. "Red, like your coat."

"Your next gift shall be red, then. Will you do me the honor of wearing this in the meantime, although it isn't entirely to your liking?"

To the surprise of all who knew the stubborn boy, Alfred gave a little nod, and allowed Arthur to drape it over his shoulders. The rest of that meeting had gone over rather unremarkably, but years later Alfred could still recall it, for he considered it the first time he'd ever loved Arthur Kirkland. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head. Thoughts? Should I continue or add anything to it?


End file.
